laurel_and_hardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atoll K
Atoll K is a Laurel & Hardy sound feature film released 17 October 1951. Summary Stan learns that he is to receive an inheritance left by a wealthy uncle. Unfortunately, most of it is consumed by taxes and legal fees, and he is left with only a rickety but fully provisioned yacht and a private island in the Pacific Ocean. Stan and Ollie leave for the island, accompanied by Antoine, stateless refugee, and Giovanni Copini, a stowaway malcontent Italian bricklayer. On the voyage, the friendly Antoine acts as chef, but the food mysteriously disappears from Stan's plate because stowaway Giovanni is taking it. Stan blames Ollie and an argument ensues. The engine then fails, so Ollie removes parts in an attempt to fix it. He hands them to Stan, who puts them on the deck where they slide overboard. Ollie then realizes that his efforts were in vain when he notices that the fuel gauge reads empty. Having lost the engine, they hoist the sail, revealing Giovanni hiding in it. They encounter a storm and Stan battles with an inflating liferaft in the cabin while Ollie is at the helm. They are shipwrecked on a newly emerged desert island, which they dub "Crusoeland" after the book Robinson Crusoe that is on their yacht. They are soon joined by Chérie Lamour, a nightclub singer who is fleeing her jealous fiance Jack Frazer, a naval lieutenant. The island is established as a new republic, with Ollie as president and Stan as "the people." They write a constitution declaring their atoll will have no laws, no taxes, and no immigration controls. All goes well until the singer's fiance arrives to confirm the island is rich with uranium deposits. People from all over the world flock to Atoll K, but soon the situation turns chaotic when a revolt seeks to overthrow and execute the island’s original inhabitants. Before the execution, another storm strikes and floods the island. Stan and Ollie are rescued and arrive at the island Stan inherited, only to have their land and supplies confiscated for failure to pay taxes. Ollie rants "Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!" and Stan whimpers. Cast * Stan Laurel as Stan * Oliver Hardy as Ollie * Suzy Delair as Chérie Lamour * Max Elloy as Antoine * Paul Frees as Antoine (English-dubbed voice) * Suzet Maïs as Mrs. Dolan * Adriano Rimoldi as Giovanni Copini * Luigi Tosi as Lt. Jack Frazer * Michael Dalmatoff as Alecto * Claude May as Miss Pringle * André Randall as Phineas Bramwell * Robert Vattier as Yves Bonnefoy * Vittorio Caprioli as Pietro Poltroni * Lucien Callamand as Harbor official * Olivier Hussenot as Monsieur Bonnet * Guglielmo Barnabò as Giovanni's employer * Philippe Richard as Manager of the Cacatoes Club * Félix Oudart as Mayor and Registrar of Papeete * Titys as Deputy to the Mayor * Palmyre Levasseur as Wife of the Registrar * Robert Murzeau as Captain Mike Dolan * Henri Cote as Surveyor * Charles Lémontier as Senior official * Maurice Pierrat as French radio announcer * Hans Werner as German radio announcer * Jean Maxime as Sailor in the Café Crusoe * Nicolas Amato as Rub-Out Raymond * Guy Henri as Alecto's henchman * Joé Davray as Alecto's henchman * Roger Legris as Higgins * Hubert Deschamps as Policeman on the island Category:Films Category:Laurel & Hardy films Category:A nice mess